Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style)
Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471's Movie-Spoof of 2015 Walt Disney and Pixar Movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Zipper Cat (The Get Along Gang) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Bill's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jangles the Clown - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jordan's Anger - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Fear - Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Taylor McBride (Melrose Place) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Disgust - Maude Flanders (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kimberly Shaw (Melrose Place) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Vanessa Doofenschmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Mona Simpson (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Jake Janson (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Sneak Peek *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Pepe Le Pew and Yosemite Sam *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) - Zipper Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) - Transcripts Chapters *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 1 - Golden Day/The Move *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 2 - Romantic Heart Skunk & Lil DeVille/Bedtime *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 3 - Embarrassed/Outer Edge *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 4 - Dinner/Mind Map *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 5 - Forgetters/Friendship *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 6 - Saved/Abstract Thought *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 7 - Imagination Land/No More Hockeya *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 8 - Sad Foghorn Leghorn/The Big Idea *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 9 - Dream Productions/Suboonscious *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 10 - Bet Plans/Train of Thought *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 11 - Crossroads/Memory Dump *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 12 - Back Up/She's Gone *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 13 - Return/Change her Mind *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 14 - Epliogue Ice Skate Hockey *Inside Out (Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Style) Part 15 - End Credits Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Pepe in the flower garden.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bing Bong Toodles Galore.jpg|Toodles Galore as Jill Anderson Tom-tom-and-jerry-mgm-1.68.jpg|Tom Cat as Bill Anderson Category:Illumination Nelvana and Loonatics Unleashed 471 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Mel blanc/grey delisle